The Hypocrites (Continuation of 7-28-17)
by jrchandlerfan1
Summary: How I wish the episode would play out from yesterday. Set from Alexis' POV after Kristina yelled at her and Jason gave her the cold shoulder. Pretending that Josslyn and Oscar found Sonny. Julexis, Samlexis, DiLexis. Mostly for Alexis and Julexis fans, but Samlexis fans might enjoy the Samlexis moments. Rated K for Diane's swearing. Calling some characters out on their hypocrisy.


**The Hypocrites- Continuation of 7-28-17**

Alexis paced the waiting room. She sat down, rose immediately, and paced again. She rubbed her cold and clammy hands. Goosebumps prickled her arms. Jason had been in Sam's room for 45 minutes. She had waited long enough. She had to see her daughter.

She whipped her head around when paramedics rushed in with a grey-haired man on a stretcher. Carly darted in almost jumping over the man and Dante followed.

"Sonny is alive and he knows where he is!" Carly pointed at the patient.

Alexis cringed. The last thing she needed was Carly. But she knew this would affect Kristina so she listened. Dante pulled Carly back.

Griffin stepped forward and flashed a flashlight in the man's eyes. "Carly, we have to rush this man into surgery or he'll die."

"Not until he tells me where Sonny is!" Carly pressed.

Alexis clenched her jaw and charged over. "Aren't there any other doctors in this hospital? I thought you and Dr. Finn were overseeing Sam's case!"

"Ms. Davis, your daughter is being taken care of. Please step back," Griffin said, pulling the stretcher away.

Carly struggled against Dante's grip. "Let go!"

"He's already passed out. I have men searching for Sonny. I'm on it."

Carly scoffed. "You don't sound that concerned about him!"

"I am. I'm just remaining calm."

Alexis rolled her eyes. Sonny and Carly's lives were daunting. She needed to see Sam and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

She pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. Jason was tucking Sam's hair behind her ear and staring into her eyes but he was silent.

Alexis cleared her throat. "I'd like to sit with her now."

He kissed her knuckles then stood. He glared at Alexis. "Is he gone?"

She nodded. "Carly's here. Something's up with Sonny. I need to focus on Sam though."

He left without saying another word. Alexis slumped her shoulders. Sam was so pale, blue tubing coming out of her mouth. Not again. They had had many moments in the hospital. So many times she came close to losing her. No matter how many times she had seen her first born lying in a hospital bed it never desensitized her. She was scared to death of losing her.

She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She reached for her hand and squeezed it, holding it to her cheek.

"Hi baby, it's Mom. I'm so sorry I missed all of the signs. I knew you seemed off but I thought it was just being a new mom… or me being sober I thought I was seeing things that weren't there. But I should have said something to Jason… I should have known." A tear broke free, then a river streamed from Alexis' eyes onto the back of Sam's hand. "But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Scout is in the clear, she's been given a clean bill of health, but she and Danny need their Mommy. And I need you too, Sam. We've already missed so much time together… we can't miss anymore. You have to wake up." She kissed her finger tips. "I love you."

GHGHGH

Alexis pushed the curtain aside. Jason was talking to Carly. Her hands were jittery and she was high strung, even more than usual if that were possible.

"Please Jason. You have to look for him. Sam is being treated. But I have no idea where Sonny is." She glanced over at Alexis. "Besides, her mother is here. She's fine."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

Alexis plopped down in a chair. Her muscles ached, her chest heavy.

Carly jumped when a ring tone sounded from her purse. She pulled out her phone and answered. "Josslyn?" She gasped. "Slow down. He was where? I'm already at the hospital! He said _what_?" Her eyes went to Jason then Alexis. "I'll be here when you arrive!"

She flapped her phone shut and stared at Jason and Alexis. "Joss and her friend found Sonny."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

"He was shot in the leg and left in a shaft."

"Did that man who came in earlier shoot him?" Alexis asked, glad for the momentary distraction.

Carly shook her head. "He said Sam shot him."

Alexis felt the colour drain from her face.

Jason placed his hand over his face. "Oh no."

" _It's true_?" Carly clenched her jaw.

Alexis raised her hand. "Sam is very sick. She didn't know what she was doing."

"She left him in a shaft to bleed to death! He might die!"

"Carly, calm down," Jason said.

Carly locked eyes with Alexis, then turned to Jason. "If Sonny dies then Sam will pay."

The doors opened and paramedics pushed Sonny in on a gurney. Carly sprang to his side and they rushed away to another room.

Alexis' phone rang. "Hello?"

"Alexis…" It was Julian. "How's Sam?"

"No change."

"Ugh… I want to be there. I _should_ be there."

"I wish you were here too." Alexis looked up and Jason glared at her again before returning to Sam's room. "You can't though…"

"I know… how are you holding up though?"

"I'm scared, Julian… I want to wave my magic wand and make her better, but instead there's nothing I can do."

"I feel the same way… I feel so useless."

Jason returned to the waiting room and stared at Alexis.

"I need to go."

Julian sighed. "Keep me posted. I love you."

 _I love you too_ , Alexis thought, but instead hung up the phone.

"If you're going to be focused on Julian rather than Sam, then maybe you should leave," Jason said coldly.

Alexis closed her eyes. "I'm not leaving."

Kristina and Molly burst through the doors and hurried over to Alexis and Jason.

"Hi girls," Alexis said.

They ignored her and turned to Jason.

"We took Scout over to the Quartermaines," Kristina said.

"How's Sam doing?" Molly asked.

"No change," Jason said.

"Did Julian finally leave?" Kristina asked, glaring at Alexis.

"Yep. And he better not come back," Jason said.

Molly stared at Alexis. "Kristina told me. What is wrong with you? Sam is sick and you're only thinking of yourself and your love life!"

"Molly, now is not the time…" Alexis said quietly.

"No, I think now is the time," Kristina said. "It's his fault that Sam is in the hospital. Now she could be dying."

"I have nothing more to say. I want to see Sam," Molly stood.

Molly walked to Sam's room and Kristina went to the vending machine. Jason shot up and left the waiting room. Alexis buried her face in her hands and cried. Then her phone buzzed.

It was a text from Diane.

 _I just heard about Sam. You poor thing. Anything I can do for you?_

Finally, someone who didn't hate her other than Julian.

 _Can you come to the hospital?_

She clicked send and Diane responded right back.

 _In a jiffy._

GHGHGH

Kristina and Molly walked off somewhere and Alexis hadn't seen Jason for a while. She tried to flip through a magazine but nothing kept her mind off of Sam. She kept looking in on her but Doctor Finn wanted to check her vitals again. She questioned if he was just doing that to make himself look busy.

"Oh honey."

Alexis looked up from her magazine to see Diane sit beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Alexis burst into tears again and leaned into her friend who wrapped her arms around her.

"Sam is in a coma," Alexis said.

"I heard. I just saw Monica and Danny at Kelly's."

Alexis blew her nose into a Kleenex. "How is Danny?"

"He kept asking Monica where his mom was. Now tell me about you."

"Sam has encephalitis. Kristina and Molly hate me. Jason keeps glaring at me. And Julian isn't allowed to be here. If he comes back Jason will probably have me kicked out."

Diane's mouth dropped. "But why? Don't they know you'd still find a way into that little girl's hospital room?"

Alexis laughed through her tears. "You know I would… but I just can't go through this alone."

"Well I'm here for you. But why are Jason and the girls' noses out of joint?"

Alexis fidgeted with her Kleenex. "I can't say I blame them. Sam probably wouldn't want Julian here, not after his part in what happened."

"Well I don't care. None of them are perfect. And both of her parents should be here. You need each other and Sam needs both of you too whether she'll admit it or not. Besides, Julian is a sexy beast and my BFF deserves the best play thing next to Max."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "None of them care how sexy he is."

"Besides, Sam may be mad at him but he's still her father. If she wakes up and he's not here for her it could strain their relationship even more so."

Alexis nodded. "I know she still loves him. She's just been hurt by him. When I tried to protect Kristina from Sonny in the past it ended up doing more harm than good."

"Oh honey, you don't still blame yourself for that, do you?"

She shrugged. "Well, I think Kristina does."

"And what parent in history hasn't tried to protect their child? Listen, I say to hell with them and get Julian back here. You need him and Sam needs him. That's all that matters."

"If only it were that simple."

Alexis glanced up and Jason had returned with Kristina and Molly. They all glared at Alexis.

"I'm going to check on Sam," Jason started towards the curtain.

"Sit down!" Diane shouted. "All three of you. We need to talk."

"We'll talk later," Jason said.

"No, we'll talk now," Diane said firmly.

Jason, Kristina, and Molly sat across from Alexis and Diane.

Alexis dabbed at her eyes with the Kleenex.

Diane stared across at them. "I don't like how any of you have been treating Alexis. Her first born child is lying in there and possibly dying. She is your mother. Your _mother_. And your mother-in-law. Show her some respect! She is hurting and needs someone to lean on since all of you are shunning her out. After she has accepted your relationships through the years even when she doesn't approve, you need to reciprocate. Julian is no worse than Sonny, and Jason you have put Sam in danger numerous times in the past. Alexis tried to protect you Kristina from your father's business and was treated as the villain for it. Now that she has let go and is trying to find happiness in the world but once again is painted as the villain for it. She's damned if she does and damned if she doesn't. None of you girls including Sam has ever been accepting of her beaus. You need to get off your high horses and stop being hypocrites. None of you are as perfect as you act. Accept that Alexis might want Julian around and let her be happy! And I wouldn't be surprised if Sam will want him here after all when she wakes up. You are lucky to have Alexis as a mother and mother-in-law and you owe her an apology."

Kristina and Molly exchanged looks and Jason stared at his lap.

Jason was the first to speak: "I'm sorry, Alexis."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kristina said.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Molly said.

Alexis nodded. While the sentiment was needed it still didn't make her feel any better. She needed her daughter. She rose and made her way through the curtain and sat at Sam's side.

GHGHGH

Alexis' eyes began to droop as she sat by Sam's side but jolted when a hand squeezed her shoulder. She whipped around. It was Julian.

She stood and leaned against him, crying on his shoulder.

Julian rubbed her back.

"You came back."

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Jason called me. He and the girls said I should be here. He even apologized."

"I'm glad you're here."

Alexis and Julian sat on each side of the bed. She squeezed Sam's hand. Julian reached for Alexis' free hand then held onto Sam's other hand.

Sam squeezed Alexis' hand back and slowly opened her eyes. Then she spoke, her voice muffled under the tube.

"Mom… Dad…"


End file.
